You are My Niichan, Teme!
by Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: Perjuangan Naruto untuk merebut Sasuke agar kembali ke keluarga aslinya sudah dimulai, apa ini akan berjalan mulus? dan apa kejutan yang akan Sasuke berikan kepada Naruto ketika mereka kembali bertemu? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Title

You are my Nii-chan, Teme!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing

SasuNaru

Rating

T

Genre

Family, Romance

Warning

AU, Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, etc

Part 1 : The Beginning

Naruto memandang puas dengan gedung sekolah yang ada dihadapannya, sekolah yang mempunyai gerbang setinggi 2 meter bertuliskan "Hoshigaki Gakuen". Dan detik selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu menampakkan cengiran khasnya saking senangnya. Ia menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya, dan detik selanjutnya...

"_TEME NIICHAN! I'M COMING_!"

_Flashback_

_ "Nee... Cacuke, kau jangan cedih... hiks... bialpun Mikoto _baachan_ dan Itachi-_Nii_ sudah tidak ada tapi kau masih punya aku... hiks... kumohon jangan cedih _Teme_... Aku ikut cedihh... Hiks..." Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto kini telah berdiri di samping bocah yang 3 bulan lebih tua darinya itu yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis. Sedangkan anak yang membuat Naruto menangis alias Sasuke tidak menangis, bocah itu hanya memandang datar kepada dua gundukan tanah yang baru digali yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar, walau matanya terlihat datar, tetapi kita tahu bahwa dimata itu terdapat sorot kesedihan mendalam yang terselip dalam pandangannya._

_ "Aku tidak punya Ibu dan saudara lagi," ucap Sasuke tiba – tiba, membuat Naruto yang sedari menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sembab itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke._

_ "Kau bica menganggap _Kaachan _cebagai ibumu, telus aku mau jadi caudalamu..." Timpal Naruto yang sudah sedikit meredakan isakannya._

_ Sasuke tersenyum tipis disela – sela kesedihan yang menggerogoti hatinya, ia tak menyangka bocah yang ia anggap idiot, ternyata bisa berkata seperti itu. Padahal umurnya baru 5 tahun._

_ "_Arigatou_ Naruto..." _

_ Naruto terpana sesaat mendengar Sasuke cilik mengucapkan kata terima kasih, padahal ia tahu _Teme_ satu itu paling anti dengan kata itu, apalagi jika kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Dengan semangat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat._

_ "_Dou Ita_, Cacuke, mulai caat ini kita caudala ya!"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "Bhuu... maca jawabnya gitu ci!"_

_ End of Flashback_

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kayu bercat coklat yang bertuliskan "3 _Scient_ 1 _Class Room_" jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, _Niichan_-nya, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandung walaupun Sasuke sendiri menentang keras keberadaan Naruto sebagai adik tirinya, serta Kushina, ibu Naruto sebagai ibu tiri Sasuke ditengah – tengah kehidupannya dengan Fugaku, sang ayah. Naruto menggeleng keras. Kau harus kuat Naruto! Kau harus segera membawa _Niichan_ kembali ke keluarga yang sebenarnya! Batin Naruto semangat. Dengan semangat menggebu – gebu Naruto mendorong pintu kayu itu.

"Permisi semuanya..." sapa Naruto kepada seluruh penghuni kelas itu dengan nada yang sesopan – sopannya. Iris _sapphire_-nya memandang keseluruh ruangan kelas dan ia dapat melihat murid – murid kelas 3 _Scient_ 1 yang akan menjadi teman – temannya di kelas ini kini tengah menatap semua kearahnya, dan Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa groginya.

"Ah, kau kah murid pindahan dari Hokkaido itu? Silahkan masuk."

Naruto ber-_ojigi_ sesaat, setelahnya ia menegakkan badannya kembali dan ia dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya, berambut coklat yang dikuncir atas jabrik, dengan mempunyai luka melintang dibagian hidungnya yang Naruto yakini bahwa pria itu adalah wali kelas Naruto, Umino Iruka – ia tahu hal ini karena kepala sekolah barunya memberitahukan sebelumnya.

"_Ha'i!_ Maaf mengganggu _Sensei,_" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera masuk ke kelas itu dan berdiri dihadapan _Sensei_-nya.

"Aku Iruka Umino, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasmu mulai saat ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Iruka sang _Sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang siswa – siswa di kelas itu. Ia kembali melakukan _ojigi._

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto Uchiha,murid pindahan dari Hokkaido,aku harap kita bisa berteman," ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Dan samar – samar Naruto mendengar murid – murid di kelas itu keheranan dengan marga yang Naruto ucapkan dibelakang nama kecilnya 'Uchiha', tidak memperdulikan itu, Naruto kembali memandang seluruh ruangan kelas itu.

_ Mana Sasuke? Dimana dia? Katanya ia ada di kelas ini._

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong Uchiha-_san _."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat _Sensei_-nya menginterupsinya.

_"Ha'i Sensei! Arigatou..." _setelahnya ia pun duduk di bangku pojok barisan paling belakang, yang merupakan salah satu bangku kosong dari dua bangku kosong yang ada di kelas itu.

_Aku pasti menemukanmu _Teme Niichan! _Pasti!_ Batin Naruto setelah duduk di bangkunya. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun Naruto memutuskan untuk menarik Sasuke ke keluarga sebenarnya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan ayahnya, Fugaku. Toh, ini juga demi kebahagiaan ayahnya sendiri. Terutama kebahagian almarhum ibunda tercintanya, Kushina Uchiha. Berhasilkah Naruto?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title

You are My Nii-chan, Teme!

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing

SasuNaru

Rating

T

Genre

Family, Romance

Warning

AU, OOC, Sho – ai, Typo, etc

Part 2 : Are You Still My Niisan?

Bugh!

"Ukh..." Naruto refleks memegang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan ketika ia merasakan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya baru saja meninju perutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau ingat ini Uzumaki, jika sekali lagi kau mengikutiku dan menggangguku, maka kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah daripada ini," ucap sang pemuda berambut_ raven _bernama Uchiha Sasuke, iris_ onyx_-nya menatap benci ke arah orang yang baru saja ia tinju perutnya –Naruto.

"_Niisan..."_ lirih Naruto, sebelah mata kanannya yang tidak memar menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke.

Bugh!

"Ugh..."

Sekali lagi Sasuke meninju Naruto kali ini wajahnya lah yang menjadi sasarannya kembali. Naruto langsung tersungkur di lantai akibat pukulan tersebut, wajah dan tubuhnya kini sudah babak belur akibat ia terus menerus menerima pukulan-pukulan serta tinjuan yang bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang ingin mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, dengan sigap kaki kanan Sasuke menginjak tangan kanan Naruto yang berada dilantai.

"Khhh..." ringis Naruto saat merasakan injakan kuat di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu lagi, Uzumaki... kau bukan adikku... anak pungut..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada terkesan datar tanpa ada perasaan sama sekali. Dan setelah itu Sasuke semakin menguatkan injakan kakinya di tangan Naruto.

"Brengsek! Khh..." maki Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

Dak!

"Ukh..."

Sasuke menendang Naruto hingga ia kembali tersungkur tidak berdaya, setelahnya Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah babak belur di ruangan sepi yang penuh dengan alat-alat musik tersebut.

"Sa... su... ke..._" _Lirih Naruto sebelum kesadaran meninggalkan dirinya.

_Flash back_

"_Hiks... Hiks... Huweee... "_

_Sasuke menggerutu kesal mendengar tangisan Naruto yang saat ini sedang ia gendong di punggungnya. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan luka memar di pipi kanannya yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu oleh segerombolan anak-anak SD yang mencoba mengganggu Naruto di gang sempit tadi. "Chk, jangan cengeng _Dobe_! Disini aku juga babak belur tau!"_

"_Hiks... Hiks... ta... tapi... Cacuke kan jadi telluka... itu semua salah Nalu yang tidak membeli uang kepada meleka... ja... jadi Cacuke juga ikut-ikutan ditinju oleh kakak-kakak itu gala-gala melindungi Nalu... huweee... _gomen_... hiks..." isak Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut _raven _milik Sasuke._

"_Chk! Jorok! Jauhkan wajahmu dari rambutku! Ingusmu nanti menempel di rambutku, _Dobe!_" gerutu Sasuke sambil menggerakkan kepalanya pelan kekanan dan kekiri berniat untuk menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari rambutnya._

_Naruto menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat lebam dari rambut Sasuke. Wajahnya yang bulat kini terlihat makin bulat karena ia cemberut akibat hinaan Sasuke, "_Teme_ jelek! Enggak bica apa enggak ngatain Nalu sehali aja! Nalu balas kau _Teme!_" Seru Naruto dan detik selanjutnya ia menempelkan wajahnya ke rambut Sasuke kembali, dan menggesek kan wajahnya di rambut yang ia pikir mirip pantat ayam tersebut –sengaja menempelkan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya ke rambut Sasuke._

_Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi horor saat ia merasakan Naruto menggesekkan hidungnya di rambut _raven_ kebanggaannya dengan semangat. "Oy... oy... _Dobe... Stop..._ Dasar Jorok! Hey!"_

"_Bialin... Bweeekkk..."_

_Flash back end_

"Na... Naruto-_kun..."_

"Ughhh..."

Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa gendang telinganya, setelah kedua matanya sudah terbuka ia mencoba untuk melirik ke arah suara tadi berasal, menghiraukan rasa nyeri dan perih yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya, kini beberapa plester dan kapas tertempel di beberapa bagian wajah dan tubuh berkulit_ tan-_nya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya saat ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dengan panjang sepunggung yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping ranjang yang saat ini ia tempati, iris _lavender_ gadis itu menatap malu-malu kearah Naruto.

"A-ah, Na-Naruto_-kun_, _da-daijobu ka_?" tanya sesosok gadis yang Naruto ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di sekolah ini.

Menghiraukan wajah Hinata yang selalu terlihat memerah setiap melihatnya, Naruto tetap tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata. "_Ha'i_! Aku baik-baik saja Hinata."

Wajah Hinata tambah memerah melihat senyuman maut Naruto, rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya. Ruangan bercat putih, dengan beberapa kotak P3K yang tertempel di dinding serta _furniture_ berupa satu meja serta beberapa kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan, serta tercium sedikit aroma obat – obatan di ruangan itu. Setelah puas memandang ruangan tersebut, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Hinata, "apa kau yang membawaku ke ruangan UKS, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mempertahankan posisi kepalanya yang tertunduk, "ti-tidak, tadi Ne- Neji-_nii_ yang membawamu kesini Na-Naruto-_kun._.." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang terlalu pelan dan halus tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Neji-_sensei_? Ingatan Naruto langsung mengingat kepada seorang calon guru muda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris mata yang sama dengan Hinata,dan saat ini sedang menjalankan tugas magang kuliah sebagai guru pengganti sementara disekolahnya. Ah, tentu ia ingat mengapa Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel – embel _Nii_, karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu – Naruto mengetahui ini karena diceritakan oleh teman – teman dikelasnya.

"Neji-_sensei?_ Lalu mengapa kau sekarang ada di sini Hinata? Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya belajar?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin menjadi – jadi saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, mana mungkin ia menjawab kalau tadi ia memohon pada kakak sepupunya supaya ia diizinkan untuk menunggu Naruto? Wah bisa – bisa ia akan nekat menguburkan dirinya dalam –dalam jika ia menjawabnya seperti itu. "Ta-tadi Ne-Neji-_nii,_ memintaku untuk me-menunggumu..." akhirnya hanya itulah yang dapat Hinata katakan, sebenarnya ia merasa berdosa karena telah membohongi Naruto, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

"Ah... _sou ka?_ Kalau begitu terima kasih Hinata..." timpal Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata. "Auw!" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena merasakan perih dibibirnya yang diakibatkan oleh cengirannya yang terlalu lebar tadi.

Hinata refleks memegang lengan Naruto, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. "_Da-daijobu ka_ Naruto-_kun?"_

"Aku baik – baik saja," jawab Naruto sambil tangannya memegang ujung bibirnya yang saat ini sedang ditutupi oleh plester. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan Hinata yang masih menempel dilengannya. "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas, sekarang pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei _kan?" lanjut Naruto lagi, dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur yang saat ini digunakannya untuk berbaring.

"Ukh..."

Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto kembali, bertujuan untuk mencegah Naruto yang ingin beranjak dari posisinya, "ti-tidak usah Na-Naruto-_kun_, Neji-_nii_ sudah mengijinkan ki-kita kepada Kurenai-_sensei_ agar ki-kita tidak usah mengikuti pelajarannya untuk sa-saat ini..."

Naruto menghela napas pelan mendengar penjelasan Hinata, akhirnya dengan perlahan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ingin rasanya ia mengikuti pelajaran kesenian kesukaannya yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-_sensei,_ tapi ia cukup menyadari kalau dengan keadaan tubuh yang babak belur begini, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Suasana hening tidak dapat terelakkan bagi kedua insan yang berada diruangan UKS tersebut, bukannya mereka berniat untuk saling berdiam diri, tetapi karena kegugupan Hinata yang terjadi akibat berada didekat Naruto, serta Naruto sendiri yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dapat membuat atmosfir keheningan ini terjadi.

_Sudah dua bulan aku bersekolah di sini, tetapi aku sama sekali belum dapat membuat _Niisan_ untuk kembali kerumah. Cih! Bagaimana bisa aku membuat _Niisan _dapat kembali ke rumah? Sedangkan aku? Dapat berbicara 'normal' dengan dia saja aku belum pernah, hanya hinaan serta baku hantam yang kami lakukan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu disekolah ini. Ya tuhan..._

"Na-Naruto-_kun..."_

Naruto segera tersadar dari dunia lamunannya saat mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya, "Iya? Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Eng_... Ano..._ Bo-bolehkah aku me-menanyakan se-sesuatu?" tanya Hinata serambi memainkan jari-jarinya pertanda gugup.

"Tentu saja..." jawab Naruto mantap.

"A-apakah orang yang me-membuatmu se-seperti ini a-adalah Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "yah... seperti biasa, hanya baku hantam kecil... huh! Si _teme_ jelek itu memang membuatku kesal terus..." ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Bu-bukankah ka-kalian ka-kakak adik? Ke-kenapa ka-kalian te-terus bertengkar? Sa-sasuke-_kun_ juga ti-tidak pernah me-memanggilmu dengan na-nama kecilmu dan terus me-memanggilmu U-Uzumaki..." tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, kini wajahnya sudah menghadap kearah wajah Naruto, dapat dilihat kini iris _sapphire_ Naruto memancarkan kesedihan kala mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata tersentak melihatnya, ia merasa bersalah telah menanyakan macam-macam kepada Naruto yang mengakibatkan Naruto sedih. "Ma-maaf ka-kalau a-aku lancang Na-Naruto-_kun... _Le-lebih ba-baik lu-lupa-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika matanya melihat Naruto yang sedang memberikan isyarat kepadanya agar menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kami sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung, dulu aku adik tirinya... Yah, bisa dibilang sekarang kami sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi semenjak ibuku meninggal dunia. Mungkin ia membenciku yang terus-terusan tinggal bersama ayahnya... Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, aku sudah tidak punya sanak saudara lagi... Sebenarnya tujuanku kesini untuk menyuruhnya tinggal dirumah bersama ayahnya lagi, _Tousan_ sangat merindukannya..." wajah Naruto saat ini terlihat sedih ketika menceritakan tentang masalahnya serta tujuannya.

"Ma-maaf Na-Naruto-_kun..."_ timpal Hinata dengan wajah memelas, ia sangat merasa bersalah karena ia merasa dirinyalah yang telah membuat Naruto sedih saat ini.

Naruto segera menggantikan wajah sedihnya dengan cengiran khasnya, "hei! Sudahlah, tapi Hinata kau jangan menceritakan ini kepada siapa-siapa ya..."

Hinata mengangguk, "umm... _ano..._ memang se-sejak kapan Sa-sasuke-_kun_ pergi dari ru-rumahnya?" tanya Hinata lagi, rupanya gadis Hyuuga ini masih penasaran.

"10 tahun yang lalu, setelah _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan _menikah, ia menjadi berubah. Dan setelah 3 bulan pernikahan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaasan_, ia pergi dari rumah... dan kau tahu sendiri kan sekarang ia tinggal bersama Madara-_san,_ kakeknya?"

"Umm... i-iya..." Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Madara Uchiha? Sang pemilik sekolah yang ia tempati saat ini serta pemilik perusahaan Uchiha _corp_ yang terkenal hampir diseluruh wilayah Asia, begitulah pemikiran Hinata ketika Naruto menanyakan soal Madara.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "baiklah Hinata sekarang aku mau kekantin. Kau mau ikut?"

Hinata memandang heran kepada Naruto, " le-lebih baik Na-Naruto-_kun_ jangan pe-pergi dulu, nanti lu-luka-lukanya akan lebih te-terasa sa-sakit..."

Naruto menyengir mendengar perkataan Hinata, "aku ini laki-laki kuat! Kalau masalah lebam-lebam seperti ini sih bukan masalah, _Ttebayo!_ Ouch!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat merasakan luka dibibirnya lebih terasa nyeri gara-gara gaya bicaranya yang terlalu semangat tadi.

"Na-Naruto-_kun..."_

Naruto kembali menyengir melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang panik melihatnya, "_No Problem!_ Aku bosan berada di tempat berbau _antiseptic_ ini. Aku ingin ke kantin... kau mau menemaniku tidak?"

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. _'Me-menemaniku'? Ber-berarti Na-Naruto-_kun_ mengajakku... Oh _Kami-Sama... Pandangan Hinata berkunang-kunang saat memikirkan kalau Naruto akan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, dan perlahan ia pun meninggalkan kesadarannya dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"EEEHHHH! HI-HINATA! KAU KENAPA! HEEEIIII!"

XXX

"Juugo... aku punya tugas untukmu..."

Juugo memandang heran kepada Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di balik meja yang bertuliskan "Ketua OSIS" diatasnya. Tugas apalagi yang akan diberikan tuan muda Uchiha ini? Batin Juugo heran.

"Buat Siswi yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata untuk menjauh dari Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat kiriman foto yang baru saja sampai ke handphone-nya.

Juugo mengangguk mendengar perintah Sasuke, "baik..." Setelahnya Juugo meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tersebut.

'klek'

"Hey Juugo... kau mendapatkan tugas 'itu' lagi dari Sasuke?"

Juugo menengok kearah suara yang baru saja menginterupsinya dan terlihatlah saat ini Suigetsu, sahabatnya tengah bersender di tembok dengan kedua tengan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

"Hm... ia menyuruhku untuk membuat satu orang murid Hoshigaki Gakuen lagi untuk menjauhi Uchiha Naruto."

"Tch... tunggu sampai Sasuke mendengar kau memanggil bocah kuning itu dengan marga Uchiha, Juugo... dan kupastikan besok kau akan menginap di rumah sakit selama sebulan," ujar Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

Juugo hanya menatap datar Suigetsu, "hentikan seringai setanmu itu Sui... aku hanya heran kenapa orang macam Sasuke mau repot-repot menyuruh setiap siswa di sekolah ini yang mendekati Naruto untuk menjauhinya. Aku bosan juga... masa sudah sebulan ini aku diberi tugas ini terus? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia memberi ultimatum kepada seluruh warga Hoshigaki Gakuen untuk tidak mendekati Naruto? Itu lebih efektif daripada dengan cara diam-diam seperti ini..." tutur Juugo panjang lebar sepertinya ia lupa kalau saat ini ia masih didepan pintu ruangan ketua OSIS.

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ekhem!"

Wajah Juugo dan Suigetsu pucat seketika saat mendengar deheman yang berasal dari ruangan dibelakang mereka, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka telah menghilang dari depan ruangan tersebut.

TBC

Jawaban Review :

Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo:

Hehehe terlalu cepat ya? Aku emang sengaja... soalnya _author_ satu ini pengen mempersingkat _chapter_ cerita ini XD

Makasih _review_-nya

Salam kenal juga

Kasumi

Sasuke uchihacest lupa login

Udah apdet biarpun kagak _fast_ ^^v

Makasih _review_-nya

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra

Hehehe saya gak janji ini YAOI XD #dirajam

Hehehe _chapter-chapter_ awal sepertinya masih _sho-ai_, mungkin selanjutnya akan jadi YAOI... hehehe

Hu-um tebakan anda benar ^^

Makasih _review_-nya

Netter-In

Ini udah dilanjutin! XD

Oke saya udah berusaha ngurangin _typo._.. tapi gak tau dah masih ada_ typo_ atau nggak di _chapter_ ini xD

Makasih_ review-_nya ya ^^


End file.
